Project Exempt
by Totallynotmoca
Summary: Kikyo cant remmember what happened in the house in the woods, but she remmembers who was there. Now with holloween fastly approaching, what will she do? Her brother's least favorite person appears and tries to drop hints but cant take one, and in the end, her mental state will crash down around her. reno/OC kadaj/OC sephiroth/OC


_When Snow And Fire Collide. _

_Kikyo's curious gray eyes watched the moving truck and a car behind it, she was playing in the woods with her elder brother Reno. There were rumors of a haunted house on the hill, so her and Reno played around there in hopes of seeing some type of apparition. She peaked out from behind a bush near the house and watched the people move boxes and furniture in. A woman with beautiful shiny black hair walked out, she was wearing blue flats, and a simple white spaghetti strap dress. She turned and smiled as four kids walked out calling out for her attention. She gently smiled down at them. _

"_Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" they chanted as she tucked her onyx hair behind her ear. She squatted down as they swarmed around her. _

"_Yes?" She asked, her voice sounding Russian. _

_Before they could talk any further a man walked out, He had long silver hair and cold blue eyes. He looked down at the kids and sighed, "Evonka. We have to prepare the boys. Kadaj, yazoo, and loz. Lets go inside" He said and turned to go inside, leaving the woman named evonka and a little girl with Short feathered out silver hair alone._

_Kikyo blinked, they were talking but she could barely make it out, then kikyo heard someone walking behind her. She fastly whipped around to see reno. _

"_Hey kikyo watcha doin?" He asked rather loudly. _

"_Reno! Shhhh!" She said trying to get her brother to quiet down before the people heard them. _

_He tilted his head before he smiled brightly, "Hi!" He said turning to look behind kikyo. _

_When kikyo turned around she saw the little girl with silver hair standing with one of the boys that had went inside, she blinked curiously, "Who are you?" She asked, her voice quiet. _

"_I's reno!" Reno beamed shoving past kikyo to shake the girls hand. _

"_And you are?" The silver-headed boy asked her._

"_...I'm kikyo" Kikyo said meekly to them, her head lowered. _

_The unknown silver-headed girl besides her brother bounded up and lifted up kikyo's face, "Never look at the ground! Everything prettier is towards the sky!" She exclaimed loudly. _

_Kikyo blinked at the loud girl before she spoke, "And what might your name be?" She asked the girl. _

"_Hm? Elizabeth, Elizabeth jenova. And this is my brother, Kadaj" She stated smiling. _

_Kikyo would have said further but the man with the silver hair was suddenly behind elizabeth and kadaj and grimace set on his his pale features as he glared at kikyo and reno darkly. _

"_Elizabeth. Kadaj. In the house now" He growled, the siblings paled and obeyed, the man went in first and held the door open, then the boy walked in, lastly elizabeth, before she went in, she turned and waved to reno and kikyo gently, smiling as she did so. _

_Kikyo turned to reno before she could say anything reno spoke first, "I think that- BEEP BEEP BEEP" _

_she tilted her head then-_

~.~.~

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Went the alarm clock. It was in a room with white walls. Simple squares. Upon the walls there were anime pictures and drawings that were painted, some with marker. And above all, a large portion of yaoi.

BEEP BEEP BEE-SMASH.

Went the alarm clock, well cut short by the fist that punched it, in turn it hit the wall a broke. The fist was taken away from the spot here the clock once was and snaked under a black comforter. Soonly the person sleeping under said comforter sat up and yawned loudly. She hated school. She slipped out of bed and began to make her way to the bathroom, her hand rubbing her slightly hair matted head from the tossing and turning.

She walked past a shelf with various mementos on it. It had a doll who was dressed as a councilman. He had beautiful purple hair that was in a ponytail and perfect azure eyes. Another thing among the shelf was a picture frame with a picture of 4 little kids and one adult. The one farthest left in the picture had red hair and was a boy, he had short hair and was adorning a pair of shorts, sneakers, and a t-shirt. The one farthest left was also a boy, he had silver hair that reached his shoulders, while the redheaded boy seemed excited to be there this boy disliked the thought of it. In the middle of the two opposite boys stood two girls, arm around each other as they beamed. The girl next to the read headed boy had a white tanktop on and some grey shorts with sandals. The girl next to her had her hair up in a low ponytail, She was wearing a simple blue dress that went down to her knees, her black stockings poking out under them, She had on black flats as she smiled. Behind them were the woman named Evonka, she was wearing a lab coat.

Another one of the things on the shelf were a bracelet, it had many charms on it. For instance, one of the charms were a cat, the other a flower. The one that stuck out the most though was a round marble on it. It was green and had gold veins around it that all started from the top of it.

The last and most important thing on there was a hair pin. It looked rusted but the star charm at the end still looked brand new. She walked into the bathroom and began to get ready for school. Not a glance casted at her memorabilia.

~.~.~

The girl walked downstairs and yawned again. The kitchen smelled of bacon and eggs, which roused her empty stomach. She sat down at the table and watched as her brother cooked breakfast.

"Good morning kikyo. You were freaking out in your sleep again. Fifth time this month." The teenager stated as he flipped the bacon and whisked eggs to make omelets.

"You don't say. I had another dream about the house on the hill" She said watching hungrily as he prepared food.

He suddenly went silent about the talk. He didn't like where this was going. She could ramble on all day long about the house on the hill. And the adventures they had.

"Kikyo holloween is in three days" He said suddenly to rouse her away from the subject by her favorite holiday.

"What are you gonna go as reno? You know, to rude's holloween party" Kikyo asked her brother as he set a cup of coffee down infront of her.

She drank the coffee with glee as he sat across from her and spoke, "I'm going to be a pirate" He said silently.

"I was thinking of being a princess, or vampire maybe" She Kikyo said waving her hand.

Reno got back up to tend to the food before it burned, not another word exchanged between the two, even through eating and their ride to school.

Line...Line...Line...

Kikyo stepped out of school, reno had left earlier that day to get to work and told kikyo to walk home. She blinked and looked up, it was starting to rain, she reached out her hand and a drop of rain landed in her hand, she looked down and heard footsteps infront of her. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Its been a long time, hasnt it?" The boy infront of her asked.

She let her hand drop to her side, "You can't be here." She said shaking her head move side to side fastly not wanting to believe it.

He held a black umbrella out to her and smirked, "You could come with me and I could explain everything, or you could walk home in the rain and know nothing" He said.

She hesitated for a moment and walked under the umbrella, "Fine." She mummbled.

He led her to his car and opened the passanger door for her, "You could back out now" He said holding the door open as she stared at him.

She looked him in the eyes and clicked her seatbelt in, "Hurry up and get in the car" She stated.

He walked around the car and got in, and looked over to her, "Always the feisty one, eh kikyo?" He asked clicking in his seatbelt in place.

"I have a question-" She started.

"Lets play the question game." He said cutting her off and starting up the car.

"That seems fair"

"I'll go first"

"ladies first" Kikyo said to him, casting a glance.

He shrugged off her comment and continued, "Where is reno?"

"...Work, with his friend rude" She answered, "Where is elizabeth kadaj." The way she said it, it sounded like a command.

He gripped the steering wheel slightly and hesitated, "Pass." He said as they stopped at a red light, "How are your parents?" He asked.

"Out in europe for a vacation" She said, "Where are your parents?"

"pass, Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Pass, do YOU have a boyfriend?"

"Touche`. No, Do you-"

"make a right turn here." She said cutting him off.

"Were not going to your house" He said.

"If your trying to kidnap me, it wont work" She said defiantly.

Kadaj couldn't help but chuckle at her, "Your still beligerent and loud."

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Your acting crazy" He said.

"Dont call me crazy. After I told everyone about what I saw that day, me and reno had to get therapy and we have been convinced ever since then that you guys just disappeared" She said crossing her arms.

"Thats exactly what happened." He said, "We all just..disappeared." He turned up the dirt path and began to drive into the woods.

She stared, her irritated expression turning into one of suprisement with a mix of horror, "Kadaj..." She started reaching over to shake him.

He began to get closer up the path and you could see a high black gate, kikyo began to shake him, "Kadaj. Stop the car." She said more urgently. The car stopped right infront of the gate, kikyo went to open the door only to find it manually locked, she looked over to kadaj, he put the car in park and turned it off. He looked ahead and then turned to kikyo.

"I cant tell you kikyo. But I can help you" He murmered.

"What?" She asked.

He leaned foreward and put his hand on her cheek, her breath hitched in her throat, she was fraticly trying to open her door behind her, just as his lips brushed against hers she opened the door and threw herself out into the mud. She grabbed her school bag and began to run into the woods surrounding the house. She heard kadaj call her name but she brushed it off, she needed to get out fast.

Her mind went blank as she ran into the woods, although she didn't remmember the way back home, her body did. Her backyard connected to the woods so if she took the right way she would end up in her backyard and safe, well she would have to jump over the creek that seperated the woods from her backyard, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, now wont we? She was running and saw the end of the woods, she stood across the creek and suddenly felt like this was deja vu`. She panted and took a few steps back and then ran and jumped over the creek. Her legs couldn't hold and she collapsed to her knees. She looked up at the sky as the rain stopped and the clouds moved to reveal the sun.

The warmth washed over her and she began to laugh. She leaned back and threw herself on the ground, she laid on her stomach, hair spread out around her as she laughed. She heard the backdoor open and steps come over to her, she looked up to see reno standing at her head, he was wearing his work uniform, a simple button up with black slacks and a black tie, he blinked and squated down.

"You alright kikyo?" He asked her.

She looked up and smiled, "I saw kadaj today" She said.

Reno visibly paled, "What." He asked.

She filled him in on the story and he helped her to stand and go inside.

~.~.~

Kikyo stood infront of the shelf that had all of her momento's on it. She reached out and picked up the gakupo doll and held it close to her chest. She went and sat down on her bed and looked down at the doll. She smiled remembering the day she had gotten it.

FRASHBAKKUUUUUU~

_Kikyo and elizabeth stood infront of evonka, She told them she had a surprise for them. Evonka first gave the girls lunch and told them to close their eyes and hold out their hands. So they did so. They felt a soft fabric slid into their hands, when they opened it they squeled in excitement. You see the dolls were modeled after famous singers Len Kagamine and Kamui Gakupo. Kikyo received the gakupo doll seeing as she repeatedly talked about how pretty his voice was, and Elizabeth received the len doll because she said that len was a perfect singer. _

_They were dressed from the girls favorite album, which was 'Evil Saga' gakupo was dressed as a councilman and len was dressed like a servant. Evonka explained she made the dolls herself for the girls because they favored them so much. _

_One afternoon the girls were in elizabeth's backyard playing when an idea popped into kikyo's head and her silver eyes brightened with excitement. _

"_Hey liz, I have an idea!" She said brightly. _

_Liz looked up from playing with len's hair and nodded, "What is it?" She asked. _

"_Lets go to my house, We can cut through the woods" She beamed and grabbed elizabeth's wrist and pulled her out of elizabeth's garden and towards the woods. Elizabeth began to struggle, "Kik-kikyo, I cant leave the garden!" She squeaked as her friend pulled her along. _

"_You wont get in trouble!" Kikyo said._

"_Kikyo!" Elizabeth snapped yanking her wrist out of kikyo's grasp, she fell back and landed on her butt, she reached up and gripped her head while grinding her teeth. _

_Kikyo blinked and tried to approach her friend, "E...Elizabeth?" She asked cautiously. _

_When elizabeth looked up, something wasn't right with her eyes, they were different, they-_

~.~.~

Kikyo gripped her head with her right hand considering she was having another migraine, She staggered and tried to make it to her desk which had her ibuprofen. She snatched the bottle and went into the bathroom. She took two small red pills with a swig of water and waited for the medicine to take affect. She leaned foreward with her palms on the sink and tried to remmember that day. Why couldn't she remember?

"What happened? Another migraine?" She turned her head to see her brother leaning against the doorway of her bathroom. He appeared to not look as pale as earlier. When she told him, he paled and began to panic and ask her questions, she stopped him and told him to calm the fuck down, which he hardly did.

"Kikyo, about what happened today-"

She waved her hand, effectively shutting him up, "Its alright, Lets just forget it ever happened, how about you make me some cake?" She asked walking past him, patting him on the shoulder.

As she walked out, reno couldn't help but smile, his sister knew how to handle herself finally, perfect.

"Sure.." He said fallowing after her and turning her light off and closing her door.

TBC.


End file.
